


Beauty in the Storm

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: The reader loves thunderstorms, Loki, not so much. Can the reader show Loki that lightning and thunder don't always have to be bad?





	Beauty in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This takes place in a world where Infinity War didn't happen, and everyone is happy. It was proven that Loki was being controlled by Thanos and he was made an Avenger. I hope you enjoy!

(Y/N POV)

It had been an incredibly hard day and I was ready to just go home, freshen up, and snuggle with my adorable boyfriend. I had just finished my mission report for Nick and trained with Wanda, so needless to say, I was pooped.

I had been an Avenger for a few years now because of my magic abilities, so it was only a matter of time before the new member of the Avengers, Loki, and I took a liking to each other. Not only did we have magic in common, but our love for books and just learning in general. About two months after he arrived in the Avengers tower Loki asked me to be his girlfriend, and I gladly said yes.

Loki was an amazing boyfriend, despite what people might think he is very affectionate and caring. He would always make sure I was not hurt when I came back from a mission if he wasn't on it, and if he was, he would always have my back. We would read together, and we even had a baking day, which ended with both of us covered in flower and Tony's kitchen getting completely destroyed.

I walked into Loki and I's shared room, but I didn't see him, so I decided to take a shower. I would feel the tenseness leave my body one I stepped into the warm shower. Once I got out, I put on one of Loki's shirts and a pair of shorts. When I walked out of the bathroom, I could see Loki sitting on our bed with his back to me, so I quietly snuck up behind him. Once I was about a foot away, I lunged at him and tackled him to the bed with a hug. At first, I could tell he was surprised, but he soon began to laugh and pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Hello, love," Loki said lovingly. "How has your day been?"

"Tiring," I said and rolled over and leaned against the headboard, Loki following me. "But good, now that I am here with you."

I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and he gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"You missed," Loki said. "I will show you how to hit the correct target.

Before I could ask what, he meant I felt his lips on mine, and I immediately melted into the kiss. Loki was a great kisser, there was the perfect mix of passion, skill, softness, and love. After Loki and I had finished kissing we just stayed there, lying in bed, until we both fell asleep.

Time Skip

I was awoken by a loud crash and jumped out of bed not sure of what it was, I looked at the clock and saw it was 3:46am. Then there was a flash of light and then the sound again, and happily realized that it was a thunderstorm. I loved all kinds of weather because before I became an Avenger, I was going to be a Meteorologist, and there hadn't been any big thunderstorms in a while, so I went to the window seat to just watch it. Because Loki and I's room was so high up I an amazing view of the Spider Lightning lighting up the whole city and sky above.

AN: This is what Spider Lightning looks like for those of you who have never seen it. It is absolutely incredible! It just crawls across the sky like spiders!

You couldn't have been watching the lightning for a while, until after one partially loud thunderclap made the tower shake a bit, did you hear soft whimpering

You couldn't have been watching the lightning for a while, until after one partially loud thunderclap made the tower shake a bit, did you hear soft whimpering. You turned around and saw the silhouette of Loki in your bed sitting bolt upright clutching onto the blankets for dear life. Another flash and then a loud boom and you saw Loki jump a bit, and that's when you realized.

"Loki," I said softly so I wouldn't startle him. "Are you alright?"

"Y/N," Loki said with a hint of, was that fear? "There you are. I woke up and you weren't in bed."

"Sorry about that," I said and got back into bed, and decided to wrap Loki in a comforting hug. "I was just at the window watching the lighting."

"I should have guessed that," Loki said with a small chuckle as he hugged me back. "You have always had a fascination with storms. You should go back and watch it, I am fine."

"No way mister," I said and moved us both down in the bed and brought the covers over us. "I am staying here with you." I could tell he was grateful, but I could also feel how tense he was while we were wrapped in each other's arms. "Loki," I began to ask. "Are you.....are you afraid of thunder?"

"Please don't tell anyone," Loki said with a shaky breath. "It's just.... Every time I hear thunder it's like a reminder out how powerful Thor is, and who much he was loved and favored over me. I will never be like him, and it hurts. I know that sounds stupid...."

"Not at all," I say lovingly as I grab his face, so I can look into his eyes. They held so much emotion, so much pain. "Loki, it's not stupid. We all have a right to feel fear, it lets us know we are alive. And as for you not being like Thor, I am glad you aren't like him. I didn't fall in love with Thor you know, I fell in love with Loki. Loki the bookworm, the prankster, the Frost Giant, warrior, I fell in love with everything that makes you who you are."

"What did I do to deserve you," Loki asked and at this point, we both had tears in our eyes. "I love you more than words can describe."

We just stayed Like that until Loki fell asleep, but he would sometimes be woken up by thunder and I would calm him down again.

I wanted Loki to see the beauty in lightning that I saw, and I think I knew how to do it.

*Time skip to about a week later.*

I told Nick that Loki and I were taking a few days off to rest, and I took Loki to this cabin in the country. It was in an open field on a hill with an amazing view all around us, and there was a sunroom that looked out onto a lake. The sun began to set, and the sky was turning beautiful colors, and they were reflecting into the lake.

Loki and I were sitting in the sunroom drinking tea and watching the sunset when I saw the first flash come from the gathering clouds above us, then I heard the thunder. I could see Loki stiffen and I leaned in, so I could hold his hand.

"It's alright, Loki," I said reassuringly as I brushed my thumb over his knuckles, and I could feel him loosen up a bit. "I am here with you. Not Thor, not Odin, it's just you and me, Loki. I want you to forget about everything for a moment if you can and just look out at the storm. Try to see the beauty in the storm that I see. I am right here with you."

He was looking into my eyes deeply and I could tell it took a lot for him to look away. When he did, I could see fear start to leave him and was replaced with wonder. It was amazing out there, the colors, the lake, and the lightning were absolutely stunning, and I could tell Loki saw it too.

It was amazing out there, the colors, the lake, and the lightning were absolutely stunning, and I could tell Loki saw it too

"You know," Loki said after a while of silence, still looking at the storm. "I have seen so many storms in my life and I have always feared them, but now, it's like I am seeing it for the first time. It is beautiful, thank you Y/N. I love you."


End file.
